Automobiles are equipped with bumpers, which are attached to either end thereof to absorb impact in a collision and limit as much as possible any damage to parts of the vehicle. In order to minimize damage to vehicles during low speed impacts, such as for instance less than about 15-16 km/h, car manufacturers provide “sacrificial elements” known as crash boxes, which in the event of impact cushions most of the impact energy, being deformed but preventing deformation of the vehicle chassis. In fact, any deformation of the vehicle chassis results in high repair costs, leading to unacceptably high insurance premiums, etc.
Typically, a bumper assembly with a sacrificial element comprises a pair of crash boxes, a cross member, a cushioning element such as foam or the like, and a bumper shield. In a prior art bumper assembly, the two crash boxes are fixed to the ends of two respective longitudinal members of the vehicle chassis via two respective plates. The cross member is joined to the opposite side of the crash boxes and extends continuously from one crash box to the other. The cushioning element made of foam or the like, typically, is constrained to the outside of the cross member. A bumper shield, having primarily aesthetic and aerodynamic functions, covers the bumper assembly.
Conventionally, both the crash boxes and the cross member are made of metallic materials, such as for instance steel or aluminum. The prior art solution, with metal crash boxes, cross members and plates for fixing the crash boxes to the vehicle, are considered to be somewhat awkward to assemble, heavy, costly and not easily adaptable to new vehicle models.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a crash management system that overcomes at least some of the above-mentioned limitations.